Matter of Convenience
by amgglekim
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at the bar one night, each mending their own broken heart. Some shots of tequila and a night of hot sex later, what will happen? Will they fall in love or fall apart? Re-write of ArmyWife by SwayintheMoonlight.Taken with permission
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It all belongs to the creative genius of Stephenie Meyer

* * *

  
_

EPOV

Tonight must be my lucky night.

It certainly hadn't started that way. At the start of the day, it seemed as if the world was working against me, but as I fumbled with the hotel room key, feeling Bella's soft bites on my neck as I tried to get the door open I felt on top of the world.

After the door swung open I all but pushed Bella inside the small room, shutting the door behind us with more force than I had intended. Normally I consider myself to be a levelheaded guy, not one to have random sex with the first woman I lay eyes on.

For me, sex is meaningful. The combining of two souls, giving yourself, your entire being, over to the one person that will honor and cherish it until the day they die.

Not tonight.

Tonight, the twenty shots of tequila were doing the talking for me; that and my underused libido. Then again, I'm sure those shining brown eyes that absorbed my soul while I poured out my heart to her might have something to do with it. I had never in my lifetime met someone who made just listening to me a contact sport. The way her body mirrored mine as I relayed my grief over Tanya, the small caresses that started as a light brush of her fingertips on the top of my hand that became full contact with my hair, her slender fingers weaving thru the few days growth I had managed to allow myself while on leave.

I grabbed Bella roughly by her waist, pulling her flush against me, and brought our lips crashing together, our tongues tangling together in a battle for dominance. In the end, it was I that won out and my tongue forced hers back into her hot, wet mouth as my hands found a mind of their own and grabbed onto her tits, my thumbs brushing over her nipples, instantly hardening and earning a loud moan to escape her lips and reverberate around the room.

In need of a quick breath, my lips started trailing open-mouth kisses down her jaw line and neck, my hands squeezing her perky breasts once before moving to the back of her tiny black dress to grasp the zipper and pull it down.

My lips still attacking her neck, I slipped the dress off her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but a black, lace bra and matching thong. _God, that's fucking hot_. I brought my lips back up to Bella's as her hands began to wander to the hem of my tight-fitting rocker tee, and I groaned out in pleasure when her small hands traveled underneath and started lightly scratching my lower abdominal muscles, making them twitch. The higher her hands went, the higher my shirt ran, and soon it was up and over my head, joining her black dress on the floor at our feet.

Bella broke off our intense, passion-filled kiss and nipped at my chin before trailing down to softly bite each one of my pectorals, eliciting another loud groan and my jeans were becoming all that much more tighter. My cock twitched in anticipation as Bella slid her hands down to the waistband of my jeans, unbuckling my belt and unfastening the button quicker than I had ever witnessed any woman do before. Before I knew what was happening, she had kneeled down onto the carpeted floor and pulled the tab of the zipper down with her teeth, gasping once she noticed that I had forgone any underwear, freeing me of my restraints.

My jeans now around my ankles, I toed off my socks and shoes and quickly stepped out of each pant leg, nearly losing my balance when one of Bella's fingernails traced the underside of my throbbing erection. I moaned at the contact, at the same time as a pleasurable shudder traveled down my spine, and the next thing I knew, my dick was in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head, teasing the slit.

If she kept that up, I wouldn't last too much longer.

Grabbing Bella by her shoulders, I helped her stand back up and crashed my lips to hers once again, tasting myself on her warm tongue. My hands caressed her sides before stopping where the clasp of her bra was, quickly unhooking the offensive thing. I watched the fabric slide down her arms and reveal her perfect breasts and hardened nipples to me. I groaned and swiftly attached my lips to her right breast, my hand roughly massaging the other one, and I softly bit down on her nipple, listening to her moan my name in ecstasy.

"Edward . . ." she breathed as her fingers wound tightly in what was left of my hair. "Please."

I let go of her pink nipple and looked at her face.

"Please, what?" I taunted her. She didn't answer, just let out more soft moans as I now lavished her other breast with attention.

While feasting on her delicious tits, my fingers hooked themselves into the waistband of her thong and I kneeled down in front of her, my lips now kissing down her stomach, and slid her panties down her toned legs, helping her to step out of them.

After tossing the panties aside, I let my hands slowly travel up her legs until they came to the juncture between her legs and felt my cock twitch again when I saw just how wet she was. Unable to resist, I lifted one of her lean legs and placed it on my shoulder, giving me better access to what was waiting for me. I had to taste her. I had to find out if she tasted as sweet as she did when I kissed her.

So with newfound determination, I brought my nose closer to her dripping wet pussy, sniffing her before I ran my flattened tongue along her slick folds, tasting that sweet nectar between her thighs.

_Fuck, I'm in Heaven_.

I ran my tongue back over her wet folds once more before wrapping my lips around her clit, giving it a little nip. I plunged two fingers into her, pumping at a fast pace, while my tongue continued its ministrations on and around her bundle of nerves. It wasn't long until I felt her walls clamp around my fingers and she screamed out.

"Oh! Oh, Fuck…" She was gasping for breath now, her body quivering as she rode out her first orgasm of the night. "Edward," she moaned again softly.

Removing my two fingers from her pussy, I stood back up and stuck the juice-coated digits into my mouth, my eyes rolling back inside my head at the sheer taste of her. After licking my fingers clean, I reattached our lips as I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my hips, and her arms around my neck, and I walked us toward the bed, both of us collapsing onto the mattress. To ensure that I wouldn't suffocate her, I rolled over onto my back, bringing her with me, and situated her on top of me.

Bella leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss, her teeth biting down on my lower lip eliciting more pleasurable moans from me. I grabbed her hips in each hand and lifted her up just enough to position myself at her entrance, her hands splayed out on my chest as I plunged into her tight center. We both moaned at the contact.

We laid there for several seconds before Bella and I began a steady rhythm. My hands slid up her sides to cup her bouncing breasts as my hips thrust upward to meet each of hers.

"More," Bella moaned. "Harder."

I grunted in response as I flipped us over so that she was on the bottom, allowing me to take full control. I lifted her legs onto my shoulders, giving me a better angle to hit her spot, plunging myself deeper, filling her to the hilt.

I continued to pound into her, Bella meeting my every thrust with just as much force, and I could feel her walls begin to contract once more, bringing her closer to the edge of the proverbial cliff. Figuring I had at least a few more thrusts left before I succumbed to my own release, I pounded into her harder and faster than ever before, my balls slapping against her skin, and she cried out in extreme pleasure, her back arching up off the bed as she rode out her second orgasm.

Thrusting into her one more time, I felt myself cease all movements as I spilled into her, my body seizing up as I came down from my own high. I collapsed onto Bella's chest, keeping most of my weight off her, and kissed the valley between her breasts before I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back, exhausted.

We climbed underneath the covers of the bed, and snuggled into each other, creating two spoons. It wasn't too much longer until I was listening to Bella's slow, even breathing, alerting me that she had fallen asleep.

Feeling my own eyes droop closed, I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, and soon I was off into dreamland.

_This was definitely a night to remember_.

_**/&/**_

I awoke probably a few hours later, not sure of the time. Glancing at the watch sitting on my left wrist, I found that it read 7:34 – whether it was in the morning or in the evening, I wasn't so sure, but judging by the light coming in through the curtained window, it must be morning.

Suddenly remembering where I was, I looked down at the woman still sleeping in my arms; her mouth parted slightly, a little drool on the pillow. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and as much as I wanted to wake her up and possibly continue what we had done last night, I thought the least I could do would be to order some breakfast from the small café downstairs and then take a shower, letting her sleep just awhile longer.

As quiet as I could possibly manage, I slipped from the motel bed and gathered my clothes and slipped them on. Once I had my socks and shoes back on my feet, I stood up and watched her sleeping form for what must have been hours, but was really only about five minutes or so.

I wasn't sure what she would want to eat this morning, after all, our breakfast habits weren't one of the things we spent the time discussing at the bar last night, but I figured if she woke with a headache that was close to the one that I was battling, it would be best to keep it light.

I grabbed the key to the room, and ran down the stairs to the small coffee shop where I ordered a few bagels, some fruit, yogurt and a few muffins. I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the gift shop and some bottles of water and made my way back to the room.

I quickly drank down one of the bottles of water, taking two of the Tylenol before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

BPOV

Ugh. Why does my head feel like it's about to explode? Like Mike Newton got his way and took a jackhammer to it in an attempt to crack my skull open because he knew that would be the only way I would ever say yes to his repeated attempts to ask me out.

Of course the sun shining through the window isn't helping matters, either.

I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my head into the flat, uncomfortable pillow that smelled of bleach, sex, and halitosis.

Wait. Where the _hell _am I?

Turning my head to the side, away from the window, I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in some generic hotel room, nothing about the décor of the room giving away if I had spent the night at a Holiday Inn or a freaking Marriott.

There was a slight draft on my skin and when I looked down I noticed that I was naked. Looking around the room, I was able to pinpoint where my clothes were, surprised to see them all scattered about haphazardly.

What happened here?

That's when it all came back at me tenfold. The bar.

That mysterious man I had met; with the most unusual shade of hair color. Bronze or something like that. He looked like the perfect specimen of man, like a Greek God, a god with a broken heart if I remembered correctly. Adonis had nothing on him, though. His eyes, I think, were a brilliant shade of green, like exact replicas of emeralds. They were so bright and deep, I could have sworn I had seen all the way into his soul.

Then there was the tequila. A _lot _of tequila.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and noticed that there was a tray on the desk in the corner that was full of bagels, muffins and fruit, along with water and that glorious red label that told me there was relief ahead for the pain that was pounding behind my eyes.

I couldn't remember everything that had happened last night, but if my being naked in a hotel room alone is any indication; I would have to think that I had a wild night of sex with said perfect specimen. A perfect specimen that had bought me breakfast and Tylenol; what was his name, again? Edward. That's right, his name was Edward.

I stood from the bed, wrapping the sheet around my body as I made my way over to the desk, quickly swallowing the Tylenol as I grabbed a bagel and fruit to bring back to the bed with me.

I turned from the desk and all coherent thought left my brain as I stood staring at that bronze haired specimen walking out of the bathroom, a small hotel towel wrapped around his waist. I could only stare in pure lust as I watched the droplets of water make their way down his perfectly sculpted chest, dipping into each and every ripple on his well toned stomach.

Huh. I guess I wasn't left alone in this hotel room after all.

**Author's Note:**I've got it heading where I needed it to. I've absolutely taken some writers prerogative with Sway's story, and I really hope that you like what I've done with it so far.

I couldn't believe how my inbox exploded with Author Alerts after Sway in the Moonlight posted that I would be writing her story, its rather intimidating, please review and let me know how I did!

I have the next two chapters done, so if you review, I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I'm looking at updating this story once a week, let me know in your reviews what day you would want… I'm leaning toward a Tuesday to Wednesday timeframe.

**A/N 2:** To my readers of Missed Connections, I promise I'm working on it. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place with the plot, so please; just give me a little more time, okay? I love all of you and appreciate your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I've always thought that if I had a one night stand, the next morning would be awkward, but awkwardness was the last thing on my mind as I let my eyes drink in the vision in front of me.

I couldn't help myself as I slowly licked my lips as I gazed upon the fine specimen of man in front of me. I could see the power in each of his muscles as they tightened underneath my gaze.

I gasped as I looked up and met his eyes. The pure, unadulterated lust radiating from his intense gaze made my knees weak as I felt myself get wet just thinking about a second round with the sexy man in front of me.

There was no doubt in my mind as I slowly laid the bagel and fruit cup in my hands back on the desk and slowly made my way across the room to stand in front of him. As if it were moving on its own, I could feel my and reach up and brush a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, my fingers wrapping themselves in his short curls as I lifted my lips to his. There was no hesitation as he lightly bit my bottom lip before pillaging my mouth with his tongue.

His hands wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to him as I vaguely registered the sheet being pulled away from my body. I shuddered in his arms as I felt the gentle touch of his calloused fingertips run the length of my body, from the back of my shoulder to the small of my back he played me like one would play a piano, his fingers moving in their own silent rhythm, my moans of pleasure becoming his symphony.

Loathing to break the kiss, but desperately needing to breathe, I pulled slightly away to gaze into his eyes, but Edward wanted nothing to do with that, his lips moved effortlessly from my lips to my jaw and then further down my neck until he was slowly making his way across my collarbone, alternating between soft gentle kisses and painfully erotic nibbles. In one move, he moved one arm behind my knees and lifted me into his arms, carrying me over to the bed we had shared the night before.

His hands didn't stop their slow torturous movements over my body as his mouth made its way to my breast, taking my already hardened nipple between his teeth, biting down with just the perfect amount of pressure. His roving hands moved lower, his skillful ministrations coming in contact with my now soaked and over heated core.

"Edward, please," I pleaded. "Inside, I…I need you inside."

Without hesitation he plunged two and then three fingers deep within my depths. "Is that what you want baby? Is it?" He demanded as his hand moved methodically against me.

"Yes, No… oh fuck… I need more Edward, please… more…" I screamed as my walls clamped down, firmly holding his fingers in place. I clasped against his chest, my breaths coming out in raged spurts.

"Baby, I'm not even close to being done with you yet," he grinned cockily.

Quicker than I could blink, he was on his back. Grasping my thighs he yanked me back so that I was straddling his lap, his hardened tip teasing my flaming entrance.

Sizzling with desire, no longer able to control myself, I sank myself onto him. His hands immediately clutched my hips. "God Bella, you're so tight, so wet…ung," he moaned long and throaty.

I grasped onto his shoulders as if my life depended on it, helping to set the pace we both found comfortable, and just like last night, that would be hard, deep, and fast. Neither of us was going to last that long, but that was okay.

"Edwa…oh…oh…oh," I cried, unable to think coherently. I was close and sensed he was too.

His thrusts became more demanding, and the grip his fingers had on my hips was unyielding as they clawed my flesh forcing him-self as deep within me as humanly possible. I was certainly going to have two perfect impressions of his hands across my hips tomorrow; but whatever discomfort was sure to come would all be worth this moment here and now.

"Come with me baby, come with me…" he encouraged, and as he roughly pressed his thumb against my clit, I did as I was told.

"Edward…" my voice shrilled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Bella," he yelled, peaking right along with me.

We collapsed into one another, gasping for breath. As our breathing began to slow, he lightly kissed both of my eyes, my cheeks, nose, and then my lips before pulling me into his side and pulling the blankets back over our sweaty bodies as I dozed back off to sleep.

EPOV

I lay there, Bella's body covering mine, her long hair enveloping us in a chocolate silken cloud and just thought about what I wanted. Not only for the immediate, because those plans absolutely included spending some more time with this beauty in my arms, but what I wanted for the long term.

This was the first time I had ever considered more than a perfunctory hello to a woman since Tanya and I had split up. The irony that I had been in that bar trying to forget it was the anniversary of that day wasn't lost to me as I allowed myself to get lost in the nightmare that were my memories from that day about a year ago.

_I was more than nervous as I had left base in my full dress uniform. Tanya always loved to see me dressed, and with everything that I had planned for the night, the more formal edge of my uniform was more than appropriate. I checked my pocket one last time for that signature blue box from Tiffany's, the diamond inside signifying the first half of my surprise for the night. Just one more stop at my Aunt Esme's real estate office to pick up the house key, and I would have the second half of the surprise. I knew it was presumptuous of me to purchase a house for my future fiancé and me to live in, but when I had seen the townhouse, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the home I wanted._

_After verifying with Esme that the picnic was set up on the roof-top deck that overlooked the sound, she wished me luck and pushed me out the door to my future. Checking the clock, I realized I was still running early, so I stopped at a corner market for some flowers to give Tanya when I picked her up. I already had roses at the new house, so I grabbed a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers and then drove the short distance to Tanya's condo. _

_I parked my Volvo, taking the stairs to her door two at a time in my excitement. I knocked twice, but when I didn't get an answer, I used my key to let myself in thinking that it was more than likely that Tanya was still in the shower. I removed my cover and laid it on the entry table with my keys as I yelled up the stairs to her that it was just me. I could hear the shower running as I had suspected, so I made my way up to the second level and nudged the bedroom door open quietly so as not to alert Tanya as to my presence. _

_I quickly unbuttoned my uniform jacket and shirt, shrugging out of them and laying them on the edge of the bed. I was just slipping off my shoes when I heard a male voice echoing from the bathroom as well. "Fuck baby, suck it harder…" I could feel myself gag at the thought of what I was about to find when I opened the door, but couldn't find it in myself to stop either. Opening the door to the bathroom, I found the woman I was about to ask to marry me on her knees in her shower along with two men. She had one dick in her mouth and the other she was jerking off like a porn star. I couldn't breathe as I stood there watching the debacle in front of me. Suddenly Tanya seemed to notice that I was there. "Shit, Edward… it's not what…" "Yes Tanya, it is EXACTLY what it looks like. Have a nice life." _

With that, I had turned and walked out of her condo, changed my cell phone number, and moved off base. In retrospect, if I had handled those last moments before knocking at Tanya's door a little differently, maybe if I had called her to let her know I was on my way early, my world would be different at this moment. The funny thing was, for the life of me, I couldn't find any remaining regret that things were over with her. Not while I held this beauty in my arms.

With a glance at the clock, I knew I had to wake her. There wasn't all that much time left before we had to check out, and I wanted to ask her to lunch before we went our separate ways. There was logical reason for it, but the thought of leaving her side just filled me with dread.

I started to rub her back in slow, lazy circles with one hand as I gently pulled her hair away from her face with the other.

"Bella, c'mon… you need to wake up" I whispered lightly into her ear.

"Mmmm… no, no more tequila."

Huh? I thought to myself. Apparently Bella talks in her sleep. I smiled to myself as I realized this was a very personal thing to know about someone as I tried again to wake her from her slumber.

"Bella… wake up hun."

"Don't wash the chinchilla please."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her response. The tequila I could understand, but why in the world she was dreaming about a chinchilla, I couldn't fathom.

"Bella, love… please wake up." I gave her shoulder a gentle shake this time, certain that she would appreciate time to take a shower more than an extra 10 minutes of sleep.

I watched with delight and fascination as her eyes fluttered for just a moment before they opened wide in shock.

"Oh, Edward… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that!" Bella said as she tried to pull away. I just tightened my arms around her and held her close to my body as I leaned forward to press my lips to her forehead.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

She looked startled, and just a tad bit alarmed at my words, and I groaned internally as I realized she didn't know I was joking with her.

"Bella, my sweet," I said as I kissed the corner of her delightfully pouty lips. "I was wondering" kiss. "if you would accompany me..." kiss. "to lunch…" kiss. "before I am forced to take you home because I have to report to base." Kiss.

My heart literally skipped a beat as I took in the delightful blush that slowly covered her cheeks, neck and chest before she could hide her face behind a curtain of hair. I reached up and gently tucked her hair behind her ear so that I could gaze in her eyes.

"Yeah…" she said with a slight grin. "I'd love to go to lunch with you."

**Author's Note:** Okay… not quite what I had expected for this chapter, but Edward insisted that y'all be brought up to date on what he was dealing with when he went to drown his sorrows at the bar. It's been about a year since that happened, so no worries about Bells being a rebound okay?

Did you love it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know! You're reviews are like sunshine in my dreary life… Lunch will be next chapter, plus some insight into what Bella was trying to drown in tequila. C'mon, you didn't think she was without her own baggage did you?

Till Wednesday my pretties… Hugs, amgglekim


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note… I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I know you guys want to read, so I will leave you to the chapter… longer note at the end._

**EPOV**

I sat there waiting for Bella to finish her shower and thought about my luck at meeting her last night. The chances that I would run into someone like her at the bar just made me even more curious about why she had been there alone last night. She had said she was just having a bad day when I had asked her, but that didn't make sense to my now sober brain.

A beautiful, obviously intelligent woman like Bella would have friends that she would turn to if she had a bad day… my future sister in law Rosalie would frequently call her friends for a night out if she needed to blow of some steam, I can't imagine her going out like that without her friends; what could have been so bad that Bella would have gone out on her own? I made a mental note to ask again when we were at lunch. 

I stretched on the bed, my back against the headboard and turned on the TV for a distraction while I waited for Bella to be done in the bathroom. There was a news program on; apparently two young girls had been found not far from the base dumped on the side of the road.

"Oh, fuck… why the hell didn't he call?"

I turned quickly to face Bella as she stood just outside the bathroom door, her sexy curves barely covered by the small white hotel towel she had wrapped around her body, her long chestnut hair wrapped in another towel all piled on top of her head. My body had an automatic reaction to the sexy sight in front of me; I could barely register the words she had spoken.

Bella crossed the room to her bag that was sitting on the desk, digging thru it franticly searching for something all while muttering under her breath. She pulled out her cell phone, a pad and pen.

"Damn it to hell, it's dead," Bella cursed as she turned and started searching thru her bag again, pulling out a charger and plugging it into the power strip on the desk. She turned quickly and grabbed the remote turning the volume on the television up and staring at the blonde reporter on the screen with a spark of fury in her eyes.

_Investigators are looking into a possible drug angle pertaining to the death of 16 year old Leah King's death after her body was found here, just a few miles from Fort Lewis. King's body was discovered around 3 am along with the unconscious body of another 16 year old girl whose name is being withheld at this time; although a spokesman for the Army's Criminal Investigation Division says she is currently in stable condition at Madigan Army Medical Center which is located on the post. This is Jessica Stanley, reporting live for KIRO-Tacoma._

"Damn it, I am in so much trouble," Bella muttered as she turned and powered her phone on. "One of the biggest stories this month and I'm getting my brains fucked out in some random Holiday Inn. Nice move Swan."

I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not, but by the way she was acting, I knew something was wrong. I stared at her, almost willing her to turn my way and explain what the hell was going on while racking my brain trying to remember if she had told me what she did for a living. Something, anything that would explain why she would be in trouble for two girls being found outside the base, but I just kept coming up blank so I did the only thing I could do… I eavesdropped.

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the shower feeling more invigorated and energized than I had in a very long time. I couldn't wait to spend some more time with Edward and just enjoy the day. I had turned in all of my current stories yesterday afternoon and had even told my editor to put me in for some vacation time because unless something big broke I wanted to just be incognito for a few days. I wondered what time Edward had to be back on base and found myself wanting to invite him back to my place for lunch instead of going to an impersonal restaurant.

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel so that I could attempt to find my undergarments before approaching the subject of inviting him over when I heard the news break on KIRO. I couldn't believe that Newton hadn't called me; he would certainly get an earful when I made it into the paper.

Damn it to all hell, there goes all of my nice romantic plans to invite Edward back to my place, cook us lunch and have him for desert, let alone the fact that my idea of taking a few days off just went up in smoke at the thought of covering the funeral as well as both the civilian and military investigations into the girls deaths.

It was automatic for me to start digging for my pad and pen so that I could start making notes once I got Jake on the phone… yet another person that was on my list. I could forgive him not calling me for my birthday, but for my best friend to not tip me off on a dead body? Yeah… we would certainly be having a chat.

I paused for a moment as I listened to Jessica give her live broadcast from the scene to try and figure out how much I had missed in the past hours. As much as it infuriated me to see that good for nothing airhead pretending to be a reporter, it didn't seem like Jess had been able to dig much into the background with her giggles and such and I breathed a sigh of relief as I picked up my cell and called Jake.

"Yes, can I speak with Detective Black please?"

I paused as I waited for Jake to pick up the phone, hearing him yelling to the desk sergeant to take a message. Ooohhhh, he was going to so get it when I finally got him on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Det. Black isn't available to take your call; may I take a message?"

"No, I'm sorry. Please tell Det. Black that Izzy is on the phone and I will hold until he is available to talk. Thank you Sergeant." I laughed to myself as I heard the desk sergeant stutter for a moment and then turn to Jake to relay my message. I heard my best friend's bark of laughter as the sergeant relayed my message and then heard the silence as I was placed on hold so that my call could be transferred.

At that moment I turned and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me with a questioning look on his face. I gave him a small smile and held up both hands, trying to indicate I would just need 10 minutes. He just shook his head back at me and waved his hand as if to say "don't worry about it". I just stood there staring at him while I waited for Jake to pick up the line, trying to not stare as I took in the way his jeans hung loosely on his hips, admiring the way his t-shirt clung to his abs, even admiring the sexiness of the outline of his dog-tags between his pecks. This man sitting before me was perfection; nothing but pure, unadulterated walking perfection.

"TPD, this is Black," Jake finally picked up the phone, interrupting my ogling of Edward. I took a deep breath before responding. There would be no hiding from my career now, lets just hope he was a fan, I thought to myself as I began.

"Detective Black, this is Isabella Swan, with the Tacoma Tribune. I was calling to find if you had any more leads on the King case?"

"Seriously Ms. Swan; you are relentless," my friend replied. "On the record, we have no further information at this time. That being said, may I assume you are coming to dinner tonight? Nessie is furious that I forgot to call you yesterday and that I forgot it was your birthday too. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I don't know Detective," I replied, trying to keep my voice professional in front of Edward. "You know that I need more information that that if I'm expected to go back and face my Editor."

I was praying inside that Jake could throw me something that I could bring back to Newton before I went over there tonight. I had to have some tidbit of information to convince my editor to hold space on the city edition, especially since I was so late jumping into this story.

"Ah… I see; you must not be alone. Good for you squirt, I'm glad you didn't end up spending your birthday alone." Jake laughed to himself for a few minutes as I heard things shuffling around in the background. "I'll be more than happy to provide you with that information after the press conference, okay?"

"First question guaranteed, right Jake?" I was grinning ear to ear, I knew in that moment that Jake was going to sneak me into the autopsy. I just needed a lap-top or some kind of computer access before I headed over to the police station. I knew the commotion I had heard was Jake covering the fact that he was emailing me with tips on what questions to ask. The rest of my inside information would come at dinner that night.

"I guarantee it Ms. Swan. Love ya Squirt!"

"Love you too Jake. I'll see you tonight."

**EPOV**

I knew it was wrong to listen to Bella's conversation, but watching her facial expressions while she was talking was simply too much to ignore. I felt my dick hardening as she stared at me while she was waiting for someone to respond to her, she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me for dessert, and hot damn, I was more than willing to let her lips touch my body any time she fucking wanted. For some strange reason, my heart plummeted when I heard her last comment before hanging up the phone and starting a small victory dance.

She said "Love you too Jake". She was in love with someone, and she just slept with me? I ignored the way my body reacted to seeing the glimpses of her bare hip and stomach exposed to me as she finished her little dance. Why the hell did I even stick around this morning? I should have just gotten dressed and left, I certainly would have saved myself from the anxious nausea I was facing. I stood up quickly and grabbed my shirt from where I had laid it this morning after coming back upstairs from the coffee shop. I slid my feet into my shoes while reaching for my wallet and keys. Fuck this, she could get a cab or call "Jake" back. Damn it to hell, were all women the same?

"Wait… Edward…" I heard Bella call out as my hand reached for the door. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Bella… I just don't want to get in the middle of something alright? I poured my heart out to you last night over a couple drinks; we had drunk sex and a decent morning. Let's not make it out to be something it isn't alright?"

My cringed at the obvious lie, I wanted more than anything for this to go beyond a one night stand. My chest clenched in pain first at the thought of never seeing this brown-eyed beauty again and secondly at the look of absolute pain and rejection in her eyes.

"Bella, look…" I said. "I want nothing more than to rip that towel off of your body and worship you like the goddess that you are but after hearing you tell some other guy you love them, it kind of puts a damper on those plans."

I stood there and watched as first confusion and then a look of understanding crossed her face before she burst out laughing.

"Edward… wait," she said as I turned yet again for the door. "Jake is my best friend… that's it I swear!"

I let my hand drop from the knob on the door but didn't quite turn around yet.

"Look… as I'm sure you figured out from that phone call, I'm a reporter for the Tribune and I am probably in a ton of trouble from my editor for not getting on top of this story about those dead girls. I took a couple days vacation, but this is _MY_ kind of story, and I've worked a lot of years trying to get first dibs on that front page and I don't want to destroy that by not getting that story today. I called Jake because not only is he my best friend, he is my source at the police station. He's also married to my twin sister. So yes, I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him okay? In fact, I would give anything for you to just tear this towel off of me, pick me up and throw me back in that bed and for us to not leave this room for days, but I have to go to work and I really don't want to. I want to spend time getting to know you, not sneaking into an autopsy after a press conference. I want to take you home and cook for you, not sneak in the back door of my sisters house so that my brother in law can give me the inside scoop on a story so that I can maybe someday move from being a stringer to an actual staff reporter. I would never cheat on anyone, I've been thru that pain myself and I know you have to and I'm sorry that I made you think that…"

At the moment she said that the Jake guy was married to her sister I felt the hugest grin break across my face. It took all my effort to not laugh at Bella as I took the few steps across the room so that I was standing in front of her as she rambled on about wanting to spend time with me. She wants me, I thought to myself with a grin.

"Bella," I interrupted.

She stopped speaking and just gazed into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up a second so I can kiss you, okay?" With that, I bent down and captured her lips with mine, pulling her close to me. I groaned as I felt her tongue brush my lower lip as her soft curves molded themselves to my body.

**BPOV**

I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in Edward's arms yet again; especially since I didn't seem to scare him off with that rant of mine. It took all of my effort to drag myself away from his lips and take a step back. I almost lost all of my resolve at the look in his emerald eyes, but took a deep breath and placed my hand to his cheek.

"Edward, as much as I want you right now, I really have to go to work. What are the chances that I can cook you dinner tomorrow night?"

_Author's Note:_

_Again, guys… I am SO sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get the conversation between Edward and Bella to flow with a nice, drama free lunch. In fact, y'all owe this chapter to my RLF Angi, without her, this chapter wouldn't exist. This one's for you my friend!!!_

_With that in mind, the next chapter is ready…. I'm already planning on posting it in the morning, but if you wow me with reviews, I just might post it tonight. What do you say?_

_Tell me what you think… do you like that Jake is her best friend and her brother in law? Did you love or hate the way Edward jumped to conclusions about Bella's intentions? I want to hear from you… _

_Hugs, Kim_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note… A second chapter this week just like I promised… An extra special thank you goes out to my Beta, stavanger1. Without her help and guidance, this chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is… you rock my socks girl!_

_As always, I don't own a thing… just the heart of my very own Edward…

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

"Edward, as much as I want you right now, I really have to go to work. What are the chances that I can cook you dinner tomorrow night?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. One look into those emeralds colored eyes, and I could see the hesitation in them. I just wasn't sure what it meant. Did he not mean it when he said he wanted to spend more time with me? Did he really only want this to have been a one night stand and he just wanted to string me along? What the fuck? Was I really that gullible still?

"Bella, wait…" he said as I started to pull from his arms. "I want to, more than anything in the world, I want to, but I can't. Not tomorrow, not for a few weeks."

Wait… did he just say _weeks_?

Edward pulled me closer in his arms and I laid my head on his chest, reveling in the fact that my head fit just perfectly under his chin. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly before resting his cheek on the top of my head before beginning to speak.

"God, why is this fuckinghappening _today_?" he muttered under his breath, more to himself than to me, I think.

"Bella, you know I'm active military, and it's not exactly peace time..."

_No, please, you have GOT to be kidding me... I meet this fantastic guy and he's leaving for fucking Iraq or some other bullshit the day after? Karma really __**is**__ a bitch._ As I felt Edwards's chest start to move with a light chuckle under my cheek, I realize I said all that out loud. Of course THAT got me to blush and I felt the crimson invade my cheeks.

"No, not that much of a bitch yet, my sweet," he laughingly replied as I felt his fingers gently probe under my chin to get me to lift my head. I just buried my face deeper into his chest trying to hide my blush.

"Hey… don't hide from me, okay?" he begged. "I'm going on an exercise with my unit. I can't really tell you what I'm training with, and I can't really tell you what it is that I'm doing, especially since you're a reporter and all, but I _can_ tell you this; email is a wonderful thing. I'm not going to be so far out there that I won't have access to my email and to IM. Besides, I'm scheduled for three weeks of leave towards the end of October and I can promise that during that time, not only will I take you up on your offer of making me dinner; I will spend as much time with you as you will allow. Deal?"

Mentally, I did the math. Today was September 14th, so if he had leave starting the last week of October, that wouldn't be so bad. Would it?

"Sounds like a deal I can live with, but I'm warning you now though Edward…" I teased gently. "I can't imagine ever getting tired of spending time with you, so consider yourself warned."

He started to laugh again as he bent down and captured my lips with his, neither of us deepening the kiss, just keeping it soft and gentle. I almost lost all resolve to get to work when he pulled my bottom lip between his and softly bit, but at the exact moment I was caving, he pulled away with a sigh, resting his forehead against mine.

"YOU need to get ready for work before I throw you on that bed and refuse to let you leave," he said with a groan. "C'mon… I'll give you a ride to your car."

He sat on the bed and watched me as I put on my bra and dress, depositing my undies in a small bag to hide in my purse until he grabbed them out of my hands with a triumphant grin.

"Nope, if you're not wearing them, they're mine."

I started to protest, but he just grabbed my wrist in his hand and pulled me to him, giving me a quick kiss.

"You wouldn't want to deny a soldier a way to pleasant dreams now, would you?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow and gave me a knee weakening half-grin.

"Uh… no, why would I…" I stuttered in reply as he started to laugh.

"Just think Bella," he whispered softly in my ear; his warm breath causing me to break out with goose bumps all over my body. "At least you will know _exactly_ who and what it is I'm thinking of all those lonely nights while I'm away."

Gahh! Just the thought of him doing that while thinking of me and our time together was enough to make me weak in the knees. I used the last shred of willpower I had left and stepped away from him. I took a deep breath and turned to my bag, pulling out a hair clip and brush, as well as my make up bag and my glasses.

I gave my hair one last swipe with the towel before brushing it out and twisting it into a loose French twist, securing it with the clip. I pulled a few tendrils out to frame my face and took out my contacts. They were close to the end of the week so I threw them out and proceeded to put on some light make up. Just some eyeliner, a touch of powder and some gloss. My natural tendency to blush would make up for any color I might need. I put on my glasses and turned to find that Edward had moved from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and watching me and was now standing directly behind me.

He leaned forward and placed one hand firmly on my back while leaning in and lightly brushing his nose from back to front along my jaw. He swiftly kissed me on the corner of my mouth before grabbing my chin in his strong hand, looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely fucking_ sexy_ you look right now?" he whispered as he leaned into my body, pulling me even closer. He started by placing a small kiss at the corner of my mouth and worked his way back along my jaw, alternating soft kisses and sensual nibbles until he captured my ear between his lips. "It is taking every ounce of my self control to not just place you on top of that desk, spread those sexy legs of yours and fuck you until you can't even move."

Oh… please… God, why did I need to go to this press conference again? I couldn't think, hell I could barely breathe as his lips moved slowly from my ear and started creating a pattern of their own on the side of my neck, moving from the back of my ear to my collar-bone.

"Edward… please…" I gasped.

"Please, what my Bella," he whispered as he ground his hips against mine, allowing me to feel his erection pressing into me.

"I want you… but… oh fuck…Edward... wait."

He looked up at me, not moving, but a slight hint of hurt was present in his eyes. One eyebrow was slightly raised as if he were prompting me to explain my stopping him from loving me.

"Edward, I want you…more than I could explain… but I absolutely must… go… to… work," I said, kissing first his lips, and then punctuating each statement with a kiss. I looked at him thru my lashes with a slight pout. "Please say you understand?"

EPOV

God, I was an ass. She had already told me how much she needed to get to work, and I just go ahead and pressure her anyway, getting us both worked up with no immediate relief in sight. When she looked up at me with that slight pout while she bit her bottom lip, I almost came right there in my jeans like I was a fucking pre-pubescent teenager. Instead, I just placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and took a step back, reaching to adjust myself to a slightly less painful position.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she caught my attempt to adjust before she turned back to her bag on the desk and pulled out a small sweater, depositing everything else back in once it was out. She grabbed her phone from the charger and quickly sent a text message before putting the phone in her bag as well.

"Edward?" she said, getting my attention back to her instead of my lustful thoughts. "My truck isn't really all that fun to drive around the city, so I usually end up just taking a cab or the bus…"

"Okay, so you don't need a ride to your car… can I drive you to where you need to go?"

The desire to spend just that little bit of more time with her had moved well beyond a want at this point; it had become an absolute need. So when she replied with a small grin that she was headed into the Tribune offices on State Street, I just reached out my hand to her, weaving our fingers together as we stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the elevator.

As we made our way outside the hotel and started down the street to the overnight lot where I had left my car the night before, I was struck yet again by the beauty of the woman by my side. I held back a laugh as her huge bag bumped my arm and decided that curiosity probably really did kill the cat and I was just going to have to ask anyway.

"So Bella… tell me, is there a story behind the Mary Poppins bag?"

I did an internal victory dance at the smile that lit up her face before she responded.

"Mary Poppins bag? Really Edward… I never took you for a Disney type," she laughed in response.

"Seriously though Bella, do you always carry that much stuff with you? Clothes, toothbrush, cell phone charger… I'm surprised you didn't pull a computer out of there."

"Actually, I usually _do _carry my MacBook with me, I just didn't feel the need to carry it with me to the bar last night. That's part of the reason I need to head to the office first; I need to get my hands on a computer. I tend to be out doing interviews, working leads and running down that last quote all day, so I need to always be prepared. I can't carry a camera bag, a laptop bag _and_ a purse, so I decided to just carry one big bag that had multi functions. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've crashed at Jake and Nessie's or ended up spending the night at the police station waiting for news to come in about a case I'm working on, and I certainly can't be seen two days in a row at a press conference wearing the same thing, so clothes just kind of became a necessity as well."

I certainly could see that Bella took her job very seriously, and there was no doubt in my mind that one of the first things I would do when I got home before I had to report to base was look up some of her more recent articles online. I couldn't wait to learn more about this beauty by my side.

We got to the car in record time and I smiled as Bella placed a light kiss on my cheek before settling into the passenger seat of my Volvo. I hurried around to the driver's side and leaned in, kissing her neck right behind her ear before turning and starting the car. We made our way toward the Tribune offices and I caught Bella gazing at me with intense concentration. I reached over and took her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips and kissing her softly.

"Everything okay beautiful?"

"Yeah… in fact it's perfect," she replied.

As we reached the front of the Tribune offices, Bella handed me a piece of paper that had a list of all her contact information, from home and work email addresses, to her cell phone and home numbers as well as her address. I pulled a card out of my wallet and wrote my cell number on the back.

"Bella, this has my email and everything else on it already, and I put my cell number on the back for you. It's going to be a long few weeks but I can't wait to see you again." I reached across the console and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. I didn't dare try to deepen the kiss, knowing I would never be able to reign in control if I took it there.

"Look, Edward… I had an amazing time with you," she said with a slight blush. "I mean, my day yesterday started at crap and just went to nightmare level between getting overlooked again for a staff position at the paper to everyone forgetting… well that part doesn't matter. My point is that you changed that. So thank you for a wonderful night."

She kissed my cheek and climbed out of the car. She started to shut the door and then turned back and leaned her head back into the car.

"Thanks for a perfect birthday Edward. I'll talk to you soon."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_Author's note…_

_So that's it peeps… Hope you enjoyed it! I know its short, but I really wanted to leave this solely as an Edward and Bella chapter. Y'all will get your Jake as the brother in law and get a glimpse of our beloved (choke, gasp) Mike Newton in the next chapter… _

_Also, I know that I had promised this yesterday, but I really wanted to make sure I got you the best chapter possible. I am certain I was able to do that for y'all… Review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note… An extra special thank you goes out to my Beta, stavanger1. Without her help and guidance, this chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is… you rock my socks girl!_

_As always, I don't own a thing… just the heart of my very own Edward… _

**EPOV**

I just sat there in front of the Tribune offices in shock, replaying her last words to me over and over again in my head.

"_Thanks for a perfect birthday Edward. I'll talk to you soon."_

Was that the reason she was at the bar by herself? She had started to say that everyone had forgotten something, but then stopped herself. All of her friends and family forgot her birthday? Even her _twin_ forgot her birthday? I wanted more than anything to follow her into that building, wrap her in my arms and kidnap her for the remainder of the day, but tossed that idea almost as soon as I had thought it. Following this story seemed very important to her and therefore it became important to me. In fact…I could probably help her with that too. So I made a call to the base to see if my friend would be willing to stretch the rules just a bit. I wanted him to talk to Bella off the record, giving her an inside scoop on the investigation, which would give her an edge with her competitors.

As I pulled away from the Tribune offices, I was struck with an idea and headed straight to Anne-Marie's shop.

The thought of sending her flowers before I left had already crossed my mind, but the need to give her some physical representation of everything she had become to me in the last twenty-four hours became even more pressing with the thought that she hadn't had a proper celebration of her birthday. _'Sure she did Masen, you made certain she celebrated quite thoroughly'_ I thought to myself. But hot, drunk sex at the fucking Holiday Inn did not quite constitute a happy birthday, no matter what she said. I knew exactly what I needed to do to ensure that Bella knew for certain her birthday would never be forgotten again.

As I walked into the flower shop a haunting thought entered my brain. Bella and I had had amazing sex at least four times, and I had not worn a condom at _any_ pointduring last night. _Fuck!_

BPOV

I walked away from Edward's Volvo and with each step my heart grew heavier and heavier. It would be weeks until I would see him again and I just couldn't bear the thought. As I pressed the button for the news room, I caught a glimpse of a silver Volvo pulling away from the front of the building. I could do this, four weeks wasn't that long, right?

When I stepped off the elevator I knew that luck was still on my side. Newton was nowhere to be found and Ben Cheney was manning the Editor's desk. I pulled up a chair to Ben's side and whispered in his ear that I not only had the in for the autopsy, but that Jake was willing to chat off the record. He turned to me with a grin and winked at me while jotting a figure down on his notepad. I looked at what he had written and grinned from ear to ear. P1-AF-3 may not mean anything to most people, but that was my guarantee that I would not only get the front page for the City edition, my story would be above the fold, a section usually reserved only for staff writers. The three was an indicator of my deadline. I needed to have a full copy in Ben's inbox no later than that if I expected to be paid. Three A.M., now _that_ I could handle.

I gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek, told him to tell Angela I said hi, and walked away with a silent prayer that Mike hadn't been by my desk. Not only did I have to deal with his not so subtle advances, every time I came searching for page space he would make sure to let me know exactly how temporary my job at this paper could be if I didn't play things his way.

I made my way to the desk I shared with about four other stringers and grabbed what I needed from my drawer before quickly leaving the newsroom. The last thing I needed was for someone to find out I already had my scoop for the day. This was going to be a cutthroat story and I needed to make sure I took advantage of every opportunity given me.

I took the stairs instead of wasting time waiting for the elevator, and walked out into the sunshine. I grabbed the first bus that pulled up to the stop and made my way to the back. As I took a seat I stretched my legs and pulled my laptop out of my bag with a smile. I just couldn't help it as I remembered Edward's 'Mary Poppins' comment. I shook my head, started up my computer and jotted down my thoughts on what I had already learned about the case. As I noticed City Hall go by, I got up and off the bus, not bothering to power down the laptop before slipping it into my bag. I was headed to an out-of-the-way coffee shop with WiFi access that would allow me to do some background work on the victim before heading over to the press conference. I only hoped she hadn't blocked her My Space page, they were always a wealth of information if you could manage to get into them.

I skated thru my day, first by throwing a few questions about the pictures I had found of the victim on her My Space, wording the question in such a way that would have the other reporters looking the wrong way. I always felt a little guilty when I did this, but at the same time, we all knew that information you could glean from another reporter was less work you had to do when it came time for your story to hit print. I was going to do everything I could to get ahead of the pack today.

I had made it thru the autopsy without getting sick for a change and then met Jake at his and Nessie's house for dinner.

"Ms. Swan, in all honestly, it kind of unnerves me to think that you know where I live," Jake said jokingly as he let me into their house.

I just looked back at him as I walked thru the door, "Tough break there champ, but Ness wouldn't have it any other way."

"Course not Bells, how could I?" my sister said as she came to the door and engulfed me in a hug, her extended stomach between us. My sister was looking more and more beautiful the further she got along in her pregnancy.

"Happy birthday Nessie!"

"It is now Bells," she replied with a smile. "So Jake apparently thinks you have something to tell me… something about not being alone this morning when you called him about the case?"

I could feel the blush creep across my face as my sister and her husband burst into laughter.

"Hells yeah Bells," Jake said as he mussed my hair, "you go girl."

Nessie just grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where she pulled a Corona out of the fridge, added a sliced lime and handed it to me.

"You just sit your ass down right there and spill young lady."

"Whatever Ness, you're only older than me by 8 minutes, not 8 years," I replied before taking a long drink from the beer in my hand. "I have to say though; I think on this one, you would actually be jealous big sister."

I sat in the kitchen watching my sister finish dinner and went over the past two days with her, including the phone call with our mother that prompted my lone trek to the bar. Ness's reaction was exactly what I thought it would be; fury.

"How the hell that_ Bitch_ thinks she qualifies as a mother, I will never understand," my sister snapped venomously as she turned to face me. "She really said that she called you to remind you it was _my_ birthday and didn't say a word about it being your birthday too? How the hell does she forget that we're twins?"

"Nessie, really, I knew I shouldn't have said anyth—"

"NO, Isabella Marie, you SHOULD say something," my sister interrupted me as she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "You are MY sister, my other half and my best friend. We may not be identical, but there is no me without you. She hurts you, it hurts me, and don't you EVER contemplate keeping something like that from me. Do you understand?"

I nodded and smiled at my sister as her golden brown eyes, just a tad bit lighter than mine, brimmed with identical tears over the constant heartache our mother had caused us in the past.

"So is that really the only reason you ended up going out alone last night Bells?" Nessie asked as she turned back to the stove to check the roast. "Or did something else happen?"

"It was just the last straw for the day, ya know?" I replied as my sister nodded in agreement. "I mean, I talked to you in the morning and everything was ok, but then later I met Alice for lunch and she just kept talking about her new friend Rose and I just didn't feel it was my place to remind her it's my birthday… Then there were two staff positions that have been open at the paper and Mike made sure to remind me I wasn't going to get a permanent spot in the newsroom until I gave in and went out with him… _Then_, when I got home, there wasn't a single piece of mail in the box, they put pepperoni on my pizza, and then to crown my day my mother called me to remind me it was my_ twins_ birthday and that I shouldn't neglect to call you yesterday."

"So you went out, found a hot guy, drank some tequila and became a Jimmy Buffet song!" my sister chimed in as she started to sing "Why don't we get drunk and screw" through her laughter until I joined in.

The timer went off, breaking up our impromptu kitchen karaoke session and we worked in perfect harmony getting everything ready for dinner. I grabbed another beer from the fridge for myself as well as one for Jake before we made our way to the table for dinner.

The dinner conversation was light, more about the baby and plans for the nursery than anything else. Jake reminded me that his dad's birthday was the last week of October and I could always hitch a ride with them if I decided to head back to Forks for the party. Thinking of the end of October brought a smile to my face, and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward really meant what he had said about spending all of his leave time with me. And if he_ was_ serious, would he want to tag along? _'Seriously Bella? You're already thinking of taking him home to meet Charlie and you haven't even known the man a week,'_ I scolded myself at the thought. A lot could happen between now and then, and there was no reason at all to put all my eggs in the same basket.

Nessie and I shared our slice of birthday cake after dinner as Jake just laughed at our tradition. We had apparently fed each other cake on our first birthday and since then, it simply wasn't a birthday if Ness and I didn't share a piece of cake.

As Ness went to do the dishes, Jake slipped me a folder to put in my bag.

"Don't let anyone trip you up on this one Bella. There is a cover up in the works on the military side of this investigation, and I don't like it one bit. If you hear anything, you let me know. Promise me," Jake whispered, his face a stone mask in an attempt to hide his frustration at the lack of cooperation from the military's investigator.

"No worries Jake," I replied as I slipped the folder into my bag. "I promise."

"Promise what?" Ness asked as she came back into the dining area.

I took one look at my brother-in-law and he shook his head slightly, signaling for me to change the subject and to do it quickly.

"Ah, I just promised not to give Jake a hard time about giving me a ride home later instead of taking a cab."

We took our drinks to the family room and curled up in our respective seats; Nessie and Jake cuddled together on the sofa while I sat alone in the chair. We watched CSI together as Jake and I laughed at the improbable evidence found at the crime scenes while my sister dozed off in her husband's arms.

After the show was over Jake went to carry Nessie up to bed. He turned to look at me as he went up the stairs.

"Don't forget Bells, you promised your sister you would let me take you home. I'll be right down."

Internally I cursed myself for the excuse I made to Nessie when Jake and I were trying to cover up my reasons for the promise. We both knew it annoyed my sister to no end that we used each other for information, and had instituted a non-verbal, "don't ask, don't tell" policy when it came to the handling of tips and such. I had to admit though, I was anxious to get home at the same time. It had barely been 12 hours since I had last seen Edward, yet I was filled with anticipation at the thought of hearing from him again.

A/N:

I apologize again for the delay, if you reviewed, you know why it took me so long. I know its short, but I had a hard time transitioning from where we were to where I needed to be for the next chapter. I must have written this at least a dozen times. I will not just post a chapter to update, I want to make sure y'all get the best story possible

A giant thank you goes out to my beta Stavanger1, like you said girl, it takes one to know one! We've been having a blast over on the Twilighted forums, the link is on my profile… come hang out! We are random and off topic, but I posted the teaser for this chapter over there and will be posting the teasers for the upcoming chapters over there as well. A second Thank you goes to my RLF Ang… I got her into this mess we call fan-fic and she pretends to curse me all the time. You know u love it! It is what it is. :D

If you're looking for something to keep your attention until my next update, look for Uninvited by Luabunny. I beta for her and it is simply an awesome fic. Miss you chika!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note… An extra special thank you goes out to my Beta, stavanger1… you rock my socks girl!_

_As always, I don't own a thing… just the heart of my very own Edward…

* * *

_BPOV

There was a comfortable silence in the car as Jake drove me home. As we pulled up to my building I was filled with the oddest feeling; one full of anticipation and promise, but at the same time I had a sense of foreboding as well.

"Bella, I…" Jake said, his voice quieter than I had ever heard him use before.

"What's up oh brother of mine?" I said lightly, turning in the seat so I was looking directly at him.

"I want to come out of the closet. I'm sick of hiding our friendship just because you're a scoop."

"JAKE!" I said with a laugh in my voice. "Don't you think you should have done that _before_ you married my sister?"

"Huh? What does Nessie have to do with our…"

As I burst out laughing, physically unable to hold it in any longer, a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Not what I meant and you know it Swan! God! Can't a person ever have a fucking serious moment with you?"

"Nope, not likely," I replied, the laughter still ringing in the car. "C'mon Jake… that was funny as hell and you know it, lighten up."

"Don't know about that Scoop, can't have you going around thinking your funny or something, now can we?"

Jake reached across the car and tucked some of the stray hairs behind my ear, rubbing his thumb across my cheek before he started to speak again.

"Bells, seriously," he began. "You've got the in with not only me, the rest of the shields all trust you too, and frankly I'm tired of not being able to brag about my little sister anymore. Heck, Bella; even the Captain knows that you are our go-to girl if we need that random drop of information to get to the press without actually saying it. So, no more pretending, you aren't going to lose the exclusives but we don't have to hide our friendship anymore either, okay? I'm just saying I'm proud you're my sister and I want to brag once in awhile, alright?"

I sat there in awe, barely comprehending what my friend had said as my eyes filled with tears. It was the first time in a very long time that anyone except my sister or Charlie had told me they were proud of me and my heart swelled with happiness.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Thank you. That's the best birthday present anyone could have given me."

I reached across the center console and laid my head on his shoulder, his arm engulfing me in his warm embrace as we sat there for a few minutes just enjoying being close to each other. Jake was my big brother in every sense of the word, and I couldn't have been happier to have him in my family.

"You okay, or do you need me to walk you up?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, go take care of your wife and I'll give you a call if I find anything that might be useful to you, okay?" I replied with a small grin.

I started my way out of the car and then turned quickly to my friend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Jake. Thanks."

I think I heard him reply 'Love you too Bells' as I shut the door, but with Jake, I just was never quite sure.

I was unlocking my door when I heard a soft noise behind me. I turned and looked over my shoulder but there was no one around. Shaking off the feeling that I was being watched, I entered my small apartment. What I saw caused me to gasp in surprise. There was the hugest bouquet of roses on the bar of my tiny apartment, I could barely see past it into the kitchen.

"I am so jealous Bella," the bell-like voice of my neighbor and friend Alice startled me into dropping everything I had in my hands as I jumped in shock.

"ALICE. Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped back. "How did they get in my apartment though?"

"Don't be silly," Alice replied as she picked my bag and keys up off the floor and walked past me into my apartment. "I just used my key."

I just looked at her for a moment and shook my head.

"Alice… when did you make a copy of my key?"

"Well, remember when you and Nessie went away before her and Jake got married and you wanted me to get your mail and stuff? I made a copy then so I wouldn't lose it and I just… kept it, for emergencies ya know? Like this one. I couldn't very well leave a bouquet like that out in the hall and you and I both know that if I took_ that_ home, I was never bringing that back to you."

I had to laugh; it was so typical Alice, I didn't even have the heart to be angry with her about not telling me she had the stupid key. It actually made me feel a little better knowing she had it. I slipped off my shoes and walked to the fridge, poured myself a glass of tea then reached up to grab the card. I gasped as I looked at the card; _Edward. _

'_Happy Birthday my Bella._

_Read your email… Be Safe'_

_~ E_

"So dish… who's the new man-meat?" Alice said as she made herself comfortable on one of the stools that flanked the other side of the bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of my studio. "OH God… they aren't from Newton are they? I should have looked, should I have looked??"

"NO…No, Ali, they're not from Newton. I might actually say yes if he had this much class."

We laughed together for a moment before Alice suddenly gasped and stared at me with the biggest eyes.

"Bella, your birthday; YESTERDAY, was your birthday. Oh my God, I am the worst friend _ever_. I can't even begin to…"

"Alice, its fine," I replied, reaching across to my friend. "Seriously? If you and everyone else hadn't forgotten my birthday, _**this,"**_ pointing to the roses next to us, "wouldn't have happened. So we're cool. In fact, as fucked up as it sounds, I almost think I need to thank you."

"Okay, your right, which does sound fucked up, but I still want to make it up to you; how about lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't promise, but we'll try. I have to see if I can get an interview with the family of that girl who was found dead over near the base. In fact, I really should…"

"Say no more my friend. Hey… how many inches did they promise you?"

"Ben didn't promise inches Ali, he promised the front page," I whispered, as if saying it out loud would jinx the guarantee. "I don't know what the actual pay per inch is, but this could really be it. I'm just scared to get my hopes up, ya know?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," my pixie friend scolded me. "You will not end up as a stringer for the rest of your career. The Trib would be stupid if they keep letting some ass like Newton continue to dictate your writing for them."

She stood in front of me and just grinned. "This is the big time for you Bella, I can just feel it… major changes are coming just around the bend for you. Good changes."

"Work on your story, I know your dying to. Just don't get too set on your outline quite yet, something else may come to light before your deadline. Don't forget to call me tomorrow, okay?" she said as she gave me a hug and walked toward the door. "Oh, and Bella?" she asked as she turned toward me before leaving. "You do remember… don't ever bet against me."

I locked the door behind my friend and got settled in for the night. I had a lot of writing to get done and not that much time left in which to get it done and edited so it was posted to Ben's inbox before the deadline. I thought briefly about Edward's note with the flowers, I knew he had sent me something in my email; I just couldn't bring myself to check it at that moment. If I did that now, I would lose all motivation to actually write and I would end up spending my time thinking about him instead.

I put the kettle on the stove and jumped into the shower before pulling on a pair of pajama pants with a tank top. I pulled my wet hair into a high pony tail to keep it out of my face and settled in at the coffee table with my laptop, a cup of tea and my notes. I was in the middle of writing out a rough outline on paper when I couldn't bear the anticipation any longer and opened my email.

Scrolling thru the random sales mail from Pier One and other stores, jokes forwarded by friends, my heart leapt in my chest when I noticed the one email address that would make me smile. I pulled the lap-top closer and started to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_When our eyes locked for the very first time, you rendered me breathless. Now, just thinking of you, passionate warmth envelops my heart.  
Even with the little time we've shared; as each moment passed us by, I felt myself drawn more closely to you. The few memories we have shared in so short a period of time far encompass only the beginning as many more will come.  
__I woke this morning with you on my mind, and I most certainly will go to bed dreaming of you. The funny thing is; I don't really know you. I've seen you, touched you and caressed your soft skin; but I still wonder what your favorite color is, your likes and dislikes. All I know is that my __heart soars blissfully when I am with you; as I sit and contemplate being away from you, I close my eyes and dream of your embrace, our fingers intertwined and your soft lips pressed against mine. There is a void in my heart that only you can fill now that you have come into my world._

_You've seduced my heart and captured it in a way I never believed possible. You complete me, not in the way that I couldn't live without you, but in the way that I would never want to. In a way that steals my breath and makes me want to fill every quiet moment I have with thoughts of you and the next time I can be beside you. These feelings that I hold within my heart for you run deeper then what you can imagine; and the hold you have on my heart is complete and final. I am simply counting the days until I can see you again._

_Which brings me to the roses; do you enjoy them as much as I had hoped? I can't begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to having three full weeks to spend time by your side. There are thirty-two roses, one for each day we will be apart. There is a meaning behind each and every rose that you received today, each picked for a reason that expresses my desire to hold you, touch you and caress you once more._

_Each day until I see you again I will find a way to tell you what the rose for that day represents in my heart, and in that way I will never truly be away from your side._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I must have read the email four or five times when I finally heard the chirp of my cell phone indicating that I had a text message. I grinned and wiped a few stray tears from my eye when I saw Edward's name on the screen. I opened my phone to the text message:

_ The first is a rose of deep burgundy to symbolize your unconscious beauty which has captured my attention from the first moment my eyes were blessed with the sight._

Almost instantly, my phone indicated another message:

_R U awake? Wanna chat?_

Was he serious?

_U need to ask? Call me..._

I don't think I waited five full second before my phone rang, again displaying Edward's name across my screen.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself beautiful… Is it too soon to tell you that I miss you already?" he asked me.

* * *

_A/N: (it's a big one!)_

_The chapter was a little longer than this, but I cut the end because Stav and I were seriously not happy with where I was cutting it off before and I just didn't want to hold it back any longer… Please bear with me… I am truly sorry about how long it took me to get this out to you. I've been feeling the angst lately instead of the fluff and this chapter just didn't want to work out for me. Add to that some major celebrating (see my profile for the news!) and the fact that I got engaged (INSERT SQUEAL HERE) and you have all the insignificant reasons for not getting y'all the chapter…_

_I must say that I'm surprised at the number of reviews that I got saying something about the military cover up, but only two people commented on the condom issue and only one on the antics of our fave guy, Mr. Newton. I'm glad the distraction worked... remember that things may not always be what they seem. Jake might be frustrated because he couldn't get an answer. Then again, maybe not…_

_Shout outs this chapter are to lvk1978, Darcy-13 and Little Miss Whitlock. Your reviews made me laugh, made me cry and made me spit wine all over my monitor. You know who you are. :-)  
_

_Last thing to note before I venture off to write the next chapter… I am participating in the Support Stacy April Author Auction. Details are on my profile… I am writing for Twilight, Harry Potter and Family Guy. Come join us in support for this awesome cause! _


End file.
